Kidnapped
by planet p
Summary: Like the title says. Disturbing, sorry.


**Kidnapped** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Firefly_ or any of its characters.

* * *

Jayne threw up on Mal's boots and lost consciousness.

They'd gone for a walk, was all. Then the kidnapping had happened. That was how it had started.

Jayne had tried to fight, but a good many times he did, he'd been knocked out cold by some sort of electrical current emitting device. Tazer, maybe.

When the rest of Serenity's crew had found them, a week later, Jayne had been holding onto River, both of them covered in River's blood, and the only movement from River a violent shaking all over.

River had felt ill, needed to go for a walk.

They'd been Alliance, but young. There'd been no cause for their course of action after the kindnappin' and informin' the authorities of their find. They should o' done waited for further instruction after that, 'cept it seemed they had a better idea.

Jayne supposed it may o' been some kind o' crazy River'd so far eluded, in all o' her crazy ways, them threatenin' to throw her into a cage with a live Reaver they'd somehow managed to capture an' contain 'less he did as they sayed. He didn' really wan' 'o figure it any farther after that point, an' he had no vested in'erest in knowin' what they fed the thing, 'cept he had a good idea that it had 'o be alive an' screamin' and likes people who'd gotten in their ways in some petty way and crossed over onto their wrong side, which seemed to him a mighty easy thing to do.

He'd stuck well away from their sayin', up 'til the point they'd threatened River with bodily harm and likely death at the hands o' that Reaver, an' then just about half dragged her there, doped an' all, to give the thing a fightin' chance o' course, then his choices had fairly well run out on the spot.

He'd wan'ed to kill 'em for even darin', every las' one o' them, the sick li'l pups, but he hadn't been in so great a condition after the beatin' an' druggin' and killin' and revivin'. He wan'ed to kill 'em just for allowin' River to be in the same buildin' when they'd done it.

But when they'd taken her to that Reaver cage, he'd agreed.

River weren't speakin' to him after that, weren't speakin' to much of an'one after that.

After the rescue, when they'd flown safe of the planet, and cloaked themselves in the Black, Jayne took Simon aside once he'd tended to River, took him outside o' the infirmary, where River lay sleepin', and explained what he'd done, didn't expect no understanding from her older brother, just needed to tell it to someone who'd know what to do to make it work that she could move on, keep livin'.

Simon didn't have any pressin' words, jus' took him back into the infirmary to fix 'im up, then took River to her bunk, where the hope was that she'd be able to sleep easier.

* * *

Once he'd put River to bed, and tucked her in for the night, Simon left her alone to sleep, not particularly pleased about it, but what he had to say to the other crew members he didn't feel happy sayin' it in front o' her, sleeping or not.

They met in the kitchen, and Simon reiterated what Jayne had told him he'd done.

Kaylee cried, and Inara went to her side to soothe her, but Mal and Zoe were quiet, save for their thoughts.

Simon ended that if anythin' happened to Jayne that weren't routine, that they'd have him to deal with, or, they wouldn't have him to deal with, likes o' when they got stabbed or shot or bit or bruised, then exited the kitchen to rejoin his sister in her bunk.

Kaylee fled the kitchen and caught up to him outside o' his bunk, wantin' t' know what he'd do if there was a baby got involved, and he told her, in a lowered voice, that that decision'd be up to his sister, of course. And Jayne.

He didn't tell her he had a fair idea to figure that those Alliance kids had wanted it to be that Reaver rather than Jayne, 'cept Jayne'd been less sympathetic to the idea. He kept that to himself. There were things a girl like Kaylee didn't need to know, and things she couldn't handle, and this qualified for both of those categories in a strong inflexible way.

* * *

_Crappy, sorry;__ hope I didn' disturb you too badly. If so, I'm sorry. Thanks for readin'._


End file.
